


Heart Skipped a Beat

by enochiansammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochiansammy/pseuds/enochiansammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could I have a cute, fluffy destiel where they’re admitting their feelings for each other?"- As requested by consultingsexsymbol on my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Skipped a Beat

Cas sat with his hands folded and resting on his lap as he watched Dean flick irritatedly through a battered old book. He flicked a page occasionally, grunting and noting down the relevant information. 

"Dammit" He cursed under his breath as a page sliced his fingertips "You’re a damn piece of paper how are you hurting me?"

Sam was out for a while, grabbing groceries from a store who’s owner had potential information on the mysterious deaths recently; he was going to be gone for a while. Cas liked it when Sam was gone. It’s not that he didn’t appreciate the younger Winchester, just that he enjoyed the time where it was just him and Dean.

On the events that it would be just him and Dean sitting in a motel room or the bunker-or even just a brief few moments in the impala- he found himself feeling more content. He loved to watch the way the hunter’s face would move and his eyebrows would knit together when he concentrated, a small pout forming on his lips.

Those lips…

He smiled to himself and rose to his feet as Dean cleared his throat and turned to face him; spinning on his chair.

"What are you smiling about?" Dean huffed from across the room "You know if you’re not gonna help me you can just leave."

Suddenly disheartened, Cas’ face dropped. Maybe he was annoying Dean…he was sure that he had better things to be doing than sitting there watching a hunter, perhaps he should leave-

"Wait no" Dean sighed, obviously noticing Cas’ wide eyes and disappointed look "Cas I didn’t mean that. Don’t go."

His words hung in the air as if they were unfinished and the room started to feel heavy and awkward as Dean stared into Cas’ eyes. 

"Well" Cas shuffled nervously "I have things to see to."

Dean snorted abruptly “No you don’t!”

Cas thinned his eyes and turned away as if in preparation for his disappearing act when Dean leapt from his chair, placing a hand on the sleeve of Cas’ coat and stopping him still.

"We need to talk." Cas’ eyes met his, a beautiful sea of sapphire blue and he couldn’t help but smile. They were beautiful; he was beautiful. 

Those words usually struck fear but not for the speaker of them, yet Cas was unable to be unnerved by these words and Dean found he was worried enough for the both of them.

"I, um…" He usually formed his words so easily, feeling calm and happy around the angel but now his heart was jumping around in his chest. Dean knew all too well that nothing and no one had ever made him feel like this and it scared him. "Sit down."

His voice sounded irritated as he dragged a hand through his hair, collapsing onto the couch and gesturing for Cas to join him. Hesitantly, Cas sat down on the plush cushions beside him and adjusted his coat, not quite sure what he was supposed to be saying; what human society expected of him.

He didn’t know what to expect of himself either. Now as he sat, his eyes locked with Dean’s and he couldn’t look away; couldn’t break away from the emerald stare. Freckles decorated his nose, spreading under his eyes and dotting across his cheek bones like flecks of sun on a beautiful photograph. There was a hint of stubble on his chin and his skin was rough, his tiredness showing.

Cas knew that Dean hadn’t slept properly in days. Stressful hunts and an unknown problem that would leave him rolling and tossing in the sheets. Cas would watch while Dean writhed in the cloth, his face scrunched up against whatever terror was playing out on the inside of his eyelids. 

He’d want to reach out and stroke his cheek, to look into his eyes and tell him that everything would be okay; but he couldn’t. Dean wasn’t interested in him and somehow it hurt more than he could ever imagine.

“Look, I’m just gonna come out with it okay” Dean sighed and raked a hand through his hair before dropping it quickly to his lap “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about anyone and you’ll probably not even understand what I’m trying to say- never mind feel the same- but Cas” He paused again and Cas cocked his head to the side, watching intently “I think I love you.”

Cas didn’t move. He kept his head in the same position and stared with suspicious eyes. Dean felt his heart skip a beat.

"I’m sorry, that was stupid I-" Rising abruptly to his feet from the couch he began to take a regretful step away. He felt like every inch of his body was crumbling and he felt blood rush to his face as he flushed with embarrassment.

"I love you too."

The deep voice was faint and quieter than usual from behind Dean. Before he could respond, Cas’ hand was on his shoulder, turning him around to face the angel. His eyes were glistening and the corners of his mouth were turned up into a subtle smile; he looked so beautiful.

And as Dean put his hands on Cas’ cheeks and gently tugged him in so their lips brushed together; his heart skipped a beat for an entirely different reason.


End file.
